Ropes and Cookies
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Ruby and Weiss explore all the aspects of a Dom/Sub relationship, and remind themselves of how much they love each other every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo, this was one hell of a chapter to write, and this is the beginning of my official kinky fic. There's still gonna be all the fluff and smut as usual, just don't expect any of this to fit into a realistic universe. This is just about my OTP in a loving, intimate relationship. Enjoy!**

Weiss softly kissed the wrist of the bound girl beneath her before tightening the last rope and tugging briefly to make sure it was secure. Ruby rolled her wrist quickly, obviously confident in it's hold. Weiss took a step back to admire her handiwork. In front of her Ruby Rose lay bare, legs and arms spread completely, leaving nothing to the imagination. Each of Ruby's wrists and ankles were tied tightly by a supple rope, allowing as little movement as possible. They were accompanied by two equally tight ropes secured around her thighs, restricting the movement of her hips just enough to let her have a chance at trying to wriggle. She stared into the eyes of the girl beneath her, and smiled at the excited look in her eyes. She leaned in close, cupping Ruby's cheek gently.

"Do you remember our safeword?" Weiss asked calmly

"Beacon" Ruby responded

"And if you can't speak?"

The mere thought sparked excitement in Ruby, but she responded calmly by extending and contracting her fingers three times in quick succession

"Good, are you ready to continue?" Weiss asked

Ruby nodded quickly

"And you're absolutely sure that you want to do this? We can still stop and play things out normally tonight."

Ruby nodded again "I want this Weiss, I trust you more than anyone else."

Weiss smiled at the affirmation "Please don't hesitate to use the safeword right away if you feel uncomfortable, hurting you is far from enjoyable."

Ruby just giggled "Stop worrying so much Weiss, I love and trust you, I don't think we'll have an issue"

Weiss leaned down close to her "and I love you too, my pretty Rose" Weiss kissed Ruby deeply, her tongue softly exploring the inside of Ruby's mouth. Ruby ate up every second if it, almost certain that this would be the last gentle motion until they were done.

They separated and Weiss gave one last sweet smile before stepping back. She took a deep breath, exhaling and inhaling slowly and then opened her eyes. What had just been love and concern radiating from Weiss was replaced by an aura of dominance and arousal.

Weiss began lazily running her fingers gently over Ruby's faintly defined abs, smiling as the muscled skin tensed in anticipation.

"Remind me, what are you?" Weiss commanded

"I'm just your toy Weiss, you can use me however you see fit"

Weiss smirked, she intended to turn her into a sweaty, whimpering mess.

"That's right, and who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you Weiss, I'm nothing but your toy."

"Good, and do you get to control any of your pleasure?" Weiss continued to press, her voice getting excited at the thought.

"No ma'am, you control my pleasure, I am not to come without permission."

"Very good, does that mean that you shouldn't beg?"

"No ma'am, my mistress loves it when I beg."

Weiss smiled wickedly "That's right, I love making my toy beg, and if you beg enough, maybe you'll earn a reward. I know my toy loves being rewarded"

"Yes ma'am" Ruby responded, getting very excited at that idea.

Weiss continued to trace her fingers slowly over Ruby's heated skin, dipping lower now, and she felt Ruby's breath grow slightly shorter.

"Hmmm" Weiss mused "I wonder, perhaps I should mark my toy, I wouldn't want anyone getting confused as to who it belongs to."

Ruby tried not to sound too giddy, but she couldn't help it, she loved when Weiss claimed her.

Weiss leaned down and began to roughly bite into Ruby's neck as her hand dipped between Ruby's legs, her fingers just barely brushing over the smooth skin on the inside of Ruby's thighs. As Weiss continued to mark Ruby, sinking her teeth in just enough to make it pleasurable and leave a faint mark, Ruby fought the urge to whimper. She knew that a show of arousal right now would surely spur more teasing, but she was helpless, Weiss' mouth was hot and felt unbelievably good on her skin, and her core burned with need. Weiss smirked as Ruby let out a soft whimper and she felt her hips wriggle slightly beneath her fingers.

Weiss leaned up and stared Ruby in the eyes "Aww, does my toy want some pleasure? I bet that hot little clit of yours must be aching. Would you like me to touch it?" Weiss teased

Ruby whimpered loudly, the bundle of nerves suddenly making it's need very obvious.

"I asked my toy a question, I think it's in your best interest to answer." Weiss said in a slightly threatening tone

"Y-Yes mistress" Ruby whined

"Remind me what it is you would like?" Weiss said with a knowing smirk.

"I want you to touch me" Ruby said after a cute whimper.

Weiss' fingers were still tracing small patterns on Ruby's thigh, dipping close to her moist center before pulling away again. "I'm already touching you, unless maybe there was somewhere specific you wanted?"

Ruby blushed and whined as she realized she was going to have to be descriptive. "I-I want you to touch my clit, an-and rub it in circles" She finished with a squeak, the embarrassment heavy in her voice. She hoped that because she was specific, Weiss would at least give her a taste of what she wanted.

"Hmm, I don't know, circles sound a bit greedy to me" Weiss continued to tease. She began running lazy circles, much like the ones Ruby wished to be placed elsewhere, over her thighs as she contemplated. "I appreciate the bold request though, perhaps I should give you want you asked for"

Ruby whimpered excitedly "P-Please Mistress."

Weiss began ever so lightly run her finger through Ruby's center, and she felt her squirm underneath the touch, trying to milk it for more.

"How does that feel?" Weiss asked cooly

Ruby pleaded "So good, may I please have more?"

"I suppose you did ask for a circle, and it was asked for quite nicely" Weiss mused, mocking innocence

Weiss fought back a giggle as Ruby jerked excitedly in her bonds once. Slowly she trailed her index finger up Ruby's center until it was just below her button. Slow and light, she trailed a circle around it, refusing to touch the hood of the erect nub, making Ruby whine in protest as Weiss' finger did it's run. After finishing one torturous circle, Weiss' hand left Ruby completely and the younger girl whined, giving Weiss a pout.

"I don't know what you're pouting about, I gave you one circle, right where you wanted it. You should be thankful I listened to your begging" Weiss said, an evil smirk on her face.

Ruby whined, they both knew well that Ruby had asked for something a little more generous than that, but she complied anyway "Thank you Mistress for touching me."

"Your welcome" Weiss said, leaning down into Ruby's ear "You know I love spoiling my toy." she finished with a whisper, nipping at Ruby's earlobe and relishing in the soft whine that followed.

Weiss began running her finger aimlessly through Ruby's folds once again, enjoying the feeling of the younger girls arousal as it coated her fingers, maybe she'd make her toy clean it off.

"You feel so good, I wonder what you taste like." Weiss mused, and again she felt desperate hips writhe in anticipation.

Weiss dropped down with a grin down to Ruby's center, smiling wide as she saw just how riled up Ruby really was. Making sure to keep the touch just firm enough that she could enjoy it, Weiss painted a wide stroke up Ruby's center with her tongue. Ruby whined and writhed, the touch was just too light for her to truly enjoy, and her button still ached with a need for contact that was only intensified by Weiss' tongue.

Weiss resisted the urge to hum in pleasure as her tongue did its run. Ruby just tasted so _good_ , and there was so much to sample. She licked up every bit of Ruby's essence, feeling a carnal desire fill her. Ruby was _hers_ , no one else would _ever_ get to see her like this, or turn her into the begging mess she was right now.

"You taste so good Ruby" Weiss said, almost warmly. She lost herself a little bit in the moment, in her pure affection for her partner that she had to fight back during times like these.

Just as it started, however, it was gone and that devilish smile was back on Weiss' lips.

Weiss pursed her lips and blew a soft, cool breath over the neglected nub. Ruby whimpered loudly and jerked in her restraints, her toes curling and her breaths turning into a few quick pants. Weiss just giggled at the adorable reaction. "Just look at my toy's clit, throbbing and pulsing. You must want this so bad right now."

"Please, _Please_! I need it!" Ruby begged.

But her words fell on deaf ears as Weiss resumed her torture. She rested her finger lightly on Ruby's clit and began rubbing, light and soft over it in tiny up and down motions. Ruby jerked and squealed again as she got just a sample of what she craved so bad. Weiss didn't give her any more than that, and Ruby writhed and tugged and attempted to buck her hips, but it was no use, the ropes holding her down only gave her the false hope of more pressure. Weiss was in complete control, her finger moving in motions that were enough to drive Ruby insane.

"And how does this feel, toy?"

Ruby grunted and whined. "M-More"

Weiss laughed softly again "You know you're not going to get it."

Weiss decided to continue to tease her, except with her tongue now, lightly placing the tip over the very top of Ruby's bud and moving it ever so slightly. Once again Ruby bucked and whined in protest, but Weiss was a little too generous, and with the right timing on the slight buck of her hips, Ruby let out a long, sinful moan as she got much more pressure than intended on the stroke, her vision going blank for a second.

Weiss instantly pulled away, laughing softly. "My toy is so naughty, you know you aren't allowed to control your pleasure. I should punish you, but you've been begging so nicely, so I'll let it slip."

Ruby sighed in relief "Thank you Mistress." She knew she shouldn't have done it, but there was no rational thought while Weiss was teasing her. She was also very relieved that Weiss wasn't punishing her, she knew by experience that they were pure torture, in an arousing way.

"I'm so tempted to just suck on that hot little clit of yours until your legs are shaking from coming on my face so hard." Weiss teased

Ruby whined loudly " _Please Mistress. Please!_ "

Weiss giggled softly "but that wouldn't be any fun now would it. I think it would be more fun if you couldn't see at all." She felt Ruby tense at the idea, making her smile.

Weiss grabbed a blindfold from the table next to them that was covered in toys and goodies that Weiss would be happy to use, in time.

Ruby could see the concern in Weiss' eyes as she prepared the blindfold, and Ruby nodded subtly, making Weiss smile. As the cloth closed around Ruby's eyes, eliminating her vision, she gasped. She felt fingers that were surprisingly gentle trail down her form, circling at her nipples and teasing her sides. Weiss' touch felt like fire now, the lack of vision making her sense of touch so much more intense. Just as she was starting to relish in Weiss' touch, it left. After a few moments of silence, she heard a faint buzzing sound and heat went straight between her legs in realization. When Weiss pressed the device to her stomach, the dull vibrations and wide surface told her that it was the wand vibrator that she often had to beg for. The excitement that flooded her was quickly replaced by desperation once again as Weiss ran the device over her body. Weiss teased the device over Ruby's nipples, making hot pleasure shoot through her as it stimulated the hardened peaks. Ruby moaned softly, and Weiss found herself remembering that she enjoyed Ruby's sounds of pleasure just as much as her begging.

Ruby felt the pleasure leave her, and whined softly. Then she heard the vibrations increase substantially, making a loud buzzing noise now, and gulped. Weiss pressed the device to Ruby's thigh, and the girl immediately jerked in her bonds. Ruby let out a series of whimpers and quick pants, tugging at the ropes hard in an attempt to bring the device closer to her center. She could faintly feel the vibrations on her core from where the device was currently, making her want it all that much more.

"I could move this over just a few inches, right where you want it. I'm sure it would feel so good, you'd probably finish before I could even think about denying you" Weiss whispered hot in Ruby's ear.

Ruby whimpered and whined, jerking hard in her restraints.

" _Please Mistress let me come! Please! Please!_ " Ruby was so desperate now, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry, but I'm not done having my fun with you yet. I promise you'll be begging me to stop by the end of the night"

A shudder ran through Ruby's body at Weiss' insight to her plans.

The vibrations cut off again, and Ruby's whined, she didn't care how anymore, she wanted Weiss to just touch the damn bundle of nerves that was screaming at her.

"You've been so good, I'd love to just _eat you up_ " Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear again, and something about the tone in her voice made Ruby think she was serious this time. The next thing Ruby felt was a hot breath over her core, and a soft mumble about how delicious she looked. Ruby could only take in what happened next one second at a time. Weiss had stopped teasing her. Weiss had stopped teasing her by wrapping her lips around Ruby's clit. Weiss was _sucking_ on it. Ruby couldn't hold back a loud squeal as all the teasing made every little movement what Ruby could only describe as just short of heaven.

" _Yes! Yes! Thank you thank you thank you Mistress! Uhnnnnn_ " Ruby moaned and panted, and Weiss would have laughed at how cute her toy was if she wasn't so focused on working Ruby with her mouth. Ruby tried to hold back on the moans as she approached climax, hoping Weiss would fail to notice how close she was and send her right over the edge. Weiss knew her girlfriend too well however, and she could tell by the slight jerks and the way Ruby's breath turned to quick, desperate pants that she was close. Just as Ruby felt she was going to break into blissful climax, it stopped. Weiss completely separated from Ruby and simply waited for the response.

A loud groan that faded into a whine spilled from Ruby's lips as she was denied her climax. "Noo. Please! I was so close. I can't do it anymore!" Ruby complained.

"My poor toy, already so desperate, and we have so many edges to go"

Ruby groaned, she needed her climax so bad.

"You're going to count to 5 edges with me, and ask for another each time. Do you understand?" Weiss commanded

"Yes Mistress" Ruby said weakly, she wasn't sure she could do it, but she knew that she could use the safeword if it became too much, she trusted Weiss.

Weiss felt concern for her partner, she didn't want to push her too far, she just had to trust that Ruby would be honest with her if she became too uncomfortable.

Weiss turned the vibrator to a medium setting and placed it firmly between Ruby's legs, loving the gasp and mewl that it drew out of the younger girl. Everything still felt amazing to Ruby, she was so on edge that every little touch to the sensitive bundle of nerves sent an electric shock through her whole body. She was already so close, and she swore that Weiss could predict the exact moment she was about to climax, and pick a fraction of a second before it to stop. She squealed in protest as her climax was cut short once again.

"That's one" Weiss proclaimed

Ruby took a second to catch her breath before responding "M-May I have another Mistress?"

"Of course, you can be edged as much as you want" Weiss said, rubbing in the fact that Ruby clearly wanted as few as possible.

She turned the vibrator back on to a higher setting, and settled it right over Ruby's throbbing pearl once again. Ruby would jerk as Weiss moved the device around, sending her on pleasureable tangents, and the moments where she wasn't holding back almost convinced Ruby that the edging was worth it. That was, until Weiss stopped again, causing Ruby to cry out in protest. Regardless she still found it in herself to ask for another, awaiting whatever reward Weiss held at the end of the road.

Weiss waited just long enough between each edge to make it painful, calming her down enough that she would last long enough to excite her. While she was waiting, Weiss would Run her fingers lightly over Ruby's thighs causing her legs to twitch due to her sensitivity caused by the numerous edges.

"That's 3" Weiss continued

"Another, M-Mistress" Ruby would repeat.

Another minute of pleased moans followed by a tortured groan would fill the room.

"You're at 4, you're almost there"

"O-One more, P-Please Mistress."

Though Ruby couldn't see through the blindfold, Weiss was beaming, she was so proud of her for being incredibly obedient and just as arousing. Her reward was going to be very gracious.

As Weiss pulled the vibrator that was set near max now away from Ruby's body, the younger girls toes curled and she whined loudly. "P-Please Mistress no more, I _need_ to come"

Weiss leaned into her ear. "You've done an amazing job, obeying everything I say. I'm going to give you your reward now. I'm going to set the wand at max and press it right where you want it, and I'll do my best to make sure my fingers are rubbing against that spot I know you love so much inside of you."

Ruby hummed giddily, relief washing over her, the torture was over. At least, she thought.

Weiss did as she promised, pressing the vibrator that was currently having a fit right over the throbbing nub at the top of Ruby's center. She jerked and bucked, squealing praise to the heavens that felt like they were currently in-between her legs. Just when Ruby felt like it couldn't get any better, she felt Weiss' slim fingers slip inside her, and begin to slowly explore, sending a whole new wave of euphoria crashing through her.

" _Uhnnn, Yesss, Weiss that's sooooo good_ " Ruby moaned her praise loudly.

Weiss really didn't mind that she forgot her tag that defined her dominance, she knew that if she was in Ruby's position she would do the same. She knew exactly where to find that perfect spot inside of Ruby, but she avoided it on purpose, seeing if her toy would purposefully delay her finish to be able to feel it. Just like clockwork, as she could tell Ruby was getting close, her face scrunched in focus as she tried to wait for Weiss' fingers to hit just the right spot that would make it feel so much better. Weiss just smiled to herself and rubbed up against it firmly, awaiting the impending squeal that would follow.

Ruby couldn't feel anything in her body except for the muscles and nerves between her legs as she climaxed. She didn't remember what she said, or what she heard, only that absolute ecstasy ran through her. Relief, pleasure, and even a bit of affection for the girl currently dominating her coursed through her. Nothing had ever felt so good in her life, and she chased it down until it was non-existent.

Weiss was in disbelief at just how long Ruby's orgasm lasted, bucking and moaning for more far beyond what she expected. Ruby had eventually just resorted to mumbling incoherently, Weiss' name occasionally sticking out of the jumbled mess of praise. She wasn't done with her Rose yet however, and she pressed it back against Ruby's sex when she felt like she had just recovered.

"I know how badly you wanted to come, so I'm going to give you another"

Ruby was sensitive, and the vibrations were strong, but she had been denied _so_ many times. Her limbs lay limp in exhaustion as she quickly built towards another climax, her legs twitching and jerking when it came to her and she couldn't help but moan her approval despite the sensitivity. Weiss didn't stop though, holding it right there through her second orgasm and forcing her to a third. Now Ruby was far too sensitive to enjoy it as much, and a slight discomfort ran through her despite the pleasure it caused.

"Mistress please, I-It's too much." Ruby whined

"Oh? I thought you wanted to come, you've been begging me all night." Weiss said with a smirk, even though Ruby couldn't see it.

"It-I'm too sensitive _haaah._ " Ruby panted

Now Weiss began to straddle Ruby, and and she could feel just how wet Weiss was as the girl's legs wrapped over her.

"Well, I'll stop, but only if you can show me that mouth of yours is good for more than begging." As Weiss finished saying that she moved up Ruby's form and rested her center over her partners' warm mouth. As soon as Ruby recognized what was being presented to her, she snatched the opportunity right up, moaning softly just at the taste of her girlfriend. Ruby had been waiting for a chance to please Weiss, and did so with excitement, teasing, stroking and circling the hot nub with her tongue.

Weiss' whole body shook with pleasure, despite the obvious torture that Ruby went through, Weiss had been going through some of her own. Ruby not only was incredibly sexy to Weiss, but every noise she made, every tiny movement, and every submission she made to Weiss just served to drive her further up the wall. Feeling the younger girl's tongue on every part of her that ached with need was fantastic, and Ruby just didn't let up. Weiss couldn't even tell her toy how much she appreciated her, she was too busy trying to catch the breath that was forced out of her in the constant moans.

" _Fuckk Yess, Ruby. I'm-I'm-Oh god, hnnng_ " Weiss finally couldn't take it anymore and peaked.

The vibrator between Ruby's legs didn't even register anymore, she was too focused on the amazing satisfaction that bringing her partner to an intense climax held, relishing in her moans and soft calling of Ruby's name. As Weiss' orgasm gradually faded, she turned her attention to her partner that was still writhing in over-sensitivity.

She leaned down and kissed Ruby on the cheek softly. "Just give me one more okay, then we'll be done, you've been such a good girl tonight." she whispered with love.

Just those words, the sweet kindness that was behind them, was enough for Ruby, and she just shook and moaned low and long as her final orgasm washed through her.

While Weiss waited for Ruby to recover, she slowly undid each restraint, rubbing the tender skin and kissing it softly before moving onto the next one. She brought Ruby in for a deep hug, her affection that was held back during their play washing through her like a torrent.

"Let's get you clean up okay?" Weiss said, her voice sounded so soft now.

Ruby nodded into her shoulder, and Weiss carried her carefully to the shower.

Luckily for Ruby, they had seats in the shower specifically for nights like these, where she really wasn't sure she could stand. Weiss sat directly behind her as the warm water ran down their bodies, and she pressed close to Ruby.

She softly kissed Ruby's neck, nibbling ever so softly "You're mine, and I love you" she whispered with her eyes closed in content.

Ruby smiled and rested her head on the girl behind her. "I know, and you're perfect for me, I love you too."

They sat wordlessly for a while, Weiss' gentle fingers running through Ruby's hair, then moving on to her body, cleaning it all while covering her in love. Ruby just hummed happily, basking in Weiss' silent worship, knowing every bit of love that she held.

Ruby managed to dry herself off, but that was about the extent of energy that she had left, and she simply closed her eyes and shyly thanked her girlfriend as she dressed her, enjoying all the soft little touches that Weiss gave. Weiss picked her up again, and Ruby wrapped her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek softly. "My hero" She said with a giggle

"I swear you're a giant dolt" Weiss said affectionately, pecking her on the lips.

She set Ruby down on the couch gently. "I have a surprise for you, just wait right here alright?"

Ruby just let out a tired giggle "You know I can't move anywhere anyway, not after what you did to me."

Weiss blushed a bit. "Hush love" she said, the smile evident in her voice as she walked out

Ruby waited a few minutes, humming while a familiar, pleasant scent filled the room that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Until Weiss walked into the room with a platter of 5 large cookies, still warm from the oven. Ruby's face lit up and she stared at Weiss longingly

Weiss smiled, laughing softly "You should see the look on your face, I'm so happy that you never change. These are all yours."

Ruby resisted the urge to scarf them all down, relishing in the warm chocolate as it melted in her mouth. She ate all five as Weiss sat next to her, resting her head softly against Ruby's shoulder. Ruby washed down the cookies with a glass of milk that Weiss graciously brought out to her, and then turned to her girlfriend, whimpering with her arms extended. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose for a second before falling into Ruby's embrace, loving the feeling of her hands running over her back.

Ruby felt Weiss' lips press to hers, and before she could react, Weiss' tongue pushed into her mouth and explored, making her moan softly in surprise. They separated and Ruby looked at Weiss inquisitively

"I'm sorry I lied, I did want a taste of the cookies, so I had one." She said with a slight smirk and blush.

"Thank you, for everything Weiss, you know I love and trust you. I'm tired, and I just want you to hold me while we sleep.

Weiss couldn't have thought of a better idea, and they settled for sleeping on the couch, Weiss' arms wrapped protectively around Ruby's waist.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Weiss spoke up. "You know that I'm just as much yours as you are mine, I don't want you to think for a second that I am only with you to control you."

Ruby giggled. "Oh Weiss, you're such a worrywart, just hug the girlfriend I know you love and get some sleep, I love you so much."

With a playful huff, Weiss nuzzled into Ruby's neck and squeezed her tight, exhaustion catching up with her and dragging her to sleep.

 **A/N: Once again, big shoutout to byepolarbear for being awesome and helping me with so much, and we have a new WR person on the block. Meowes, who wrote a story called Nightlight Tremors, giving that a look is more appreciated than a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Super sorry for taking forever to put this out. I had a busy weekend followed by a rough school week, so this just took a long time. Ruby is the dom this chapter, and she's nice and gentle, so sorry if that disappointed anyone. Expect the next chapter to Picking Up the Pieces somewhat soon. Thanks for sticking around!**

Weiss woke up staring into the Ruby's loving eyes, and she blushed lightly as they met. She didn't have time to be embarrassed as Ruby pressed their lips together, and instantly Weiss closed her eyes and groaned softly in content. With the kiss came a torrent of love for the younger girl. Since the first day they had been together Ruby had been there for her, and she relished in every soft second they spent together. The morning cuddles and soft kisses they shared made it so obvious that there was so much more than sex to their relationship. She adored every moment of subtle love just as much.

Along with the love embedded in the kiss, Weiss also remembered all the desire she had for Ruby. It hadn't taken them long to lose the reluctance to ask for one another's touch. It simply felt too good to be embarrassed about, and it seemed like they had spent countless nights with one wrapped in the others arms, melting in pleasure. It had taken longer for either of them to get comfortable with what they wanted each night. It started with blushes and embarrassed whispers of how one wanted to touch the other, or wanted to be touched. Weiss had been the first to suggest anything more...unorthodox.

She had shyly expressed a desire to be in control of Ruby. She had been worried that Ruby would judge her, but to her pleasant surprise, Ruby had a similar fondness for the idea. They hadn't done much their first time trying it, but it was enough to cement how much they both loved it. After their first few nights of power play Weiss had discovered something else, not only did she love being in control of Ruby, but she also envied the girl while doing it. A part of her wanted Ruby to do the same to her, to let her relax and let go. After a particularly enjoyable night, while Weiss enveloped Ruby tightly in her arms, she had asked if Ruby would be okay with taking control instead.

Ruby had been hesitant, she wasn't exactly sure what to do, but Weiss had assured her that she would be fine, and that they could stop if either of them got too uncomfortable. Once Weiss was sure Ruby was okay with their role change, she introduced her second request. Weiss wanted to be treated as Ruby's pet, the idea of collars and leashes were incredibly arousing and endearing to Weiss. One of the many reasons Weiss loved Ruby was her acceptance of Weiss' desires, and this was no exception. Ruby had purchased a collar and a headband with soft cat ears on it, just as Weiss had desired. From the very first night Weiss realized that Ruby was very different than she herself was as a dominant. While Weiss was typically very demanding and occasionally harsh, showering Ruby in kisses and deep love after they were finished playing, Ruby was soft and gentle throughout, giving constant praise and appreciation that Weiss hadn't expected to be so exciting. After all the harsh treatment and intense judgement from her family before she met Ruby, having someone she cared for tell her just how amazing she was and giving her lots of physical affirmation was incredibly pleasing. Ruby had found an equal joy in being able to touch Weiss so openly, to show her love in a way that was both arousing and gentle.

The thought of all this filled Weiss with desire, she wanted Ruby to take control of her again, to please Ruby while the younger girl filled her ear with loving words. With a soft pop followed by happy panting, they broke the kiss. Weiss snuggled happily into Ruby's neck, kissing the soft skin a few times before leaning up to Ruby's ear.

"I want to be your good little pet tonight." she whispered with a soft nibble on Ruby's earlobe.

The younger girl let out a shudder that traveled through her whole body.

"We can play later tonight, that sounds like so much fun. Right now you owe me another kiss, or ten"

Weiss smiled wide and kissed Ruby passionately, as much as she was looking forward to tonight, this was almost as good.

* * *

Ruby stared into the eyes of her white-haired lover as she slowly tightened the collar. She didn't want it to be too tight and make Weiss uncomfortable, but she knew it excited the older girl to have it nestled snugly around her skin. When a pleased look shined through Weiss' eyes Ruby let it be, letting go of the collar and staring at the beautiful sight before her. Weiss was fully undressed on their bed, her long, pale legs closed, attempting to cover up what little she could. The well-worn headband with accompanying cat ears was adorned on Weiss' head. Slowly Ruby's eyes raked over Weiss' body, from her eager eyes down to her small, perky breasts and pale stomach.

There was a light, adorable blush on Weiss' face, and Ruby cupped it softly with her hand, giving Weiss a comforting smile.

"Do you remember our safeword?" she asked

Weiss gave a similar smile back "Beacon" she said bluntly

"Good" Ruby leaned in and gave a soft kiss to Weiss' cheek "you look lovely tonight, I can't wait to touch you"

Weiss gave her a bashful, excited smile that sent a warm feeling through Ruby's whole body.

Ruby trailed her fingers down Weiss' face, rubbing affectionately at her jaw. Weiss closed her eyes in content. She loved when Ruby rewarded her with gentle touches, and it seemed she was feeling generous tonight. Ruby's hands moved down to Weiss' wrists, pinning them to the bed to hold her still while she lay a series of rough nibbles on the base of the older girl's neck. Weiss groaned and whined softly, she wanted so badly to touch Ruby, to hold the short haired girl while she left faint marks on Weiss' skin. Ruby knew her all too well however, and held her still to tease Weiss and assure her control.

"Your skin tastes so wonderful pet, I just want to mark it all" Ruby whispered huskily

Weiss let out an excited whimper, letting Ruby know that she appreciated the idea. Weiss' wrists wriggled against Ruby's hold as the younger girl sunk her teeth gently into Weiss' neck and the white-haired girl mewled softly as Ruby gently nibbled and licked over the slightly bruised flesh. Ruby leaned up from her spot on Weiss' neck, and she let out a soft whine. "No touching kitty, do I make myself clear?" Ruby commanded in a warm tone.

Weiss pouted a little but still gave an acknowledging mewl.

Ruby smiled in return "Good." Her hands left Weiss' wrists, and she gasped softly as Ruby's hands began to trail ever so lightly down her form. She traced over her sides and the smooth skin on Weiss' stomach.

"You're absolutely beautiful, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing pet" Ruby stated with warmth.

Weiss' core throbbed with need at the praise. Ruby's hands were so warm and gentle, teasing her skin and spreading a feeling of love through Weiss' whole body. Ruby leaned down again and began pressing soft kisses to Weiss' collar, her hands continuing to roam over Weiss' skin as she wordlessly worshipped the older girl's body. Weiss understood the purpose of Ruby's actions. She knew the girl didn't want to seem like she was conceding control, but at the same time show how much she loved Weiss, how attracted she was to her. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Ruby conveying her emotions through every soft touch and kiss.

Weiss opened her eyes when Ruby spoke up again. "Good girl kitty, staying so nice and still, would you like a kiss?"

Weiss nodded excitedly and Ruby smiled happily. She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to Weiss', their tongues quickly meeting, and Weiss moaned happily into the kiss. Ruby didn't fight for dominance at all, simply letting their tongues dance, rewarding Weiss with a deep kiss that she would enjoy. They separated and stared into each other's eyes for a moment, getting lost in the deep affection they held for each other.

Ruby's hand began to trail down Weiss' form once again, quickly reaching her thigh and rubbing it softly before tapping on the inside of it. "Open up for me kitty, I want to see those pretty pink lips of yours"

Weiss blushed a deep red at the implication but obeyed when Ruby gave her a reassuring look. Ruby stared intently at the glistening folds, even though Weiss was embarrassed, she loved them just as much as the rest of Weiss and her body.

She leaned down to whisper in Weiss' ear "I see someone is eager"

Weiss whined softly but nodded regardless, it was no secret she was enjoying this. Ruby resumed nibbling and working at Weiss' well-marked skin on her neck while her fingers drew tentative patterns on the inside of Weiss' thigh. Slowly they drew closer to Weiss' heat, and the girl whimpered in anticipation. They drew slowly away and pushed closer, drawing out the sweet torture. Finally slim fingers met Weiss' center and she mewled softly in relief. Slowly Ruby's fingers stroked up and down over Weiss' swollen lips, and the white-haired girls' breaths came in the form of soft pants.

Ruby nipped at Weiss' earlobe, whispering "You're so wet and soft, I could just touch you all day"

Weiss' whole center throbbed at that comment, and she couldn't help but moan softly "Oh please"

Ruby just smiled and chuckled quietly. The short haired girl was soaked herself. Touching Weiss and staring at her flawless skin was a potent aphrodisiac of its own, and she planned on letting Weiss take care of her need.

"You've been such a good girl, I'm so wet and hot because of you, would you like to please me?" Ruby whispered huskily in her partner's' ear

Weiss whimpered, desperate to make Ruby happy "Yes ma'am"

Ruby scratched affectionately behind Weiss' ear "You always do such a good job, let's put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

Weiss hummed happily, basking in the praise. After Ruby gave a few soft kisses on Weiss' cheek, the older girl wasted no time in finding her spot between Ruby's legs, only stopping to nibble greedily on Ruby's faintly defined abs and cause her to groan in content. She gave Ruby's inner thigh a few tentative licks, and the younger girl writhed ever so slightly in desperation. Both girls moaned softly as Weiss' tongue found it's goal. Ruby tasted so good, and Weiss' tongue was so warm and _soft_. Ruby's hand shot down to thread through the older girls hair, rubbing softly in appreciation. Weiss' tongue continued to explore Ruby's folds, the taste and smell consuming her senses.

Ruby groaned quietly and whined. "You know b-better than to tease pet"

Weiss immediately gave a delicate lap on the clit in return, and Ruby rewarded her with a sultry moan.

" _Mmmm._ Good girl, that's it" Ruby praised

Weiss kept that same action, licking steadily from the bottom to the top of the swollen nub, running her tongue over the hood.

Weiss was fully committed to the goal of pleasing Ruby, she wanted to please her, to hear and feel her get lost in pleasure. She began softly flicking the sensitive underside of Ruby's bud, and she felt nails dig slightly into her scalp in return.

" _Oohhh_ " Ruby moaned in response. Everything felt so good. Weiss was the most beautiful girl in the world, and here she was pleasuring Ruby's most sensitive spots, Ruby wasn't sure anything could possibly be more erotic. " _Weissss_ " she moaned softly again. She knew she was supposed to be in control, but Weiss was far from playing fair. She was putting this soft pressure on the underside of Ruby's clit, rubbing it gently over and over. It was simply too much, and when the older girl began to suck softly as well, Ruby determined she didn't care anymore. She let out a sweet cry of ecstasy and moaned Weiss' name. She didn't care that she had lost control, or that Weiss was winning by far. All that mattered was that her pet was about to bring her to an absolutely amazing peak. " _Oh Weiss pleaase_ " she moaned again.

Weiss was absolutely giddy. She loved that Ruby had lost control, simply because that meant she was doing a good job. She held no intent of using the reversal against Ruby, only a desire to make her partner's climax intense.

" _W-Wei-Weisss. Ohh god, I'm g-I'm gonna-yessss"'_ Ruby cried out as sweet relief washed over her.

Ruby writhed and twitched in the afterglow of her orgasm, intensified by Weiss' soft touches and licks over her sensitive center.

Weiss separated from Ruby and stared longingly at the girl above her, awaiting her response.

"C'mere kitty," Ruby said, lifting Weiss to her eye level. She brought Weiss in for a rare embrace, stroking softly through her hair. "You did an absolutely amazing job, that felt amazing" Ruby whispered with warmth.

Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes and they both recognized the unspoken truth that Ruby had lost control, and Weiss awaited some sort of recognition. It came in the form of a tender kiss, void of all dominance. They separated and Ruby stared lovingly at Weiss. "I love you so much Weiss," she said genuinely. Weiss smiled shyly, clearly content with her reward for doing well, and Ruby gave her a tight squeeze.

"You still have to earn your reward you know, and I want to try something new, does that sound alright?" Ruby asked

Weiss nodded into the embrace. She didn't really care what Ruby had in mind, as long as she held her like this she would be content.

Ruby pecked Weiss' cheek softly "I'll be right back love, you can touch yourself, but I would advise against it."

Ruby walked out of the room, presumably to grab some toys, and Weiss was left to herself and her throbbing center. She knew it would feel great to rub herself right now, even just a little, but when Ruby gave advice, she was being serious, and she trusted that was against her best interest.

Weiss stared intently at Ruby as she returned with their rabbit vibrator and a...stopwatch? Weiss wasn't sure what Ruby had in mind, but the sight of the toy was enough to excite her.

Ruby sat down next to Ruby and smiled at the girl, giving her another soft kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to play?" Ruby asked

Weiss nodded her head excitedly.

"Great, I know you'll do a great job, just relax kitty"

Weiss groaned as Ruby slowly pushed in the vibrator inside of her, and gasped as the extension rested lightly on her clit.

Ruby pressed her body close to Weiss', holding the older girl gingerly. "I'm going to turn it on full speed now, you're not allowed to come for 5 minutes. Because you've been such a good girl, I'll hold you and you can touch me as much as you'd like. If you make it you can come however you like."

Without a second thought from Weiss the toy hummed to life and instantly Weiss groaned in pleasure. The extension to the vibrator was nestled on the white-haired girl's clit, sending sweet waves of pleasure through her body while she held Ruby tight, grateful for the permission to touch the younger girl.

Ruby lay soft kisses on Weiss' neck and collar showering the older girl in love. The first two minutes were pure heaven for Weiss. Ruby held her softly as sweet relief crashed over her in waves of intense pleasure, making her moan softly, over and over. As the second minute passed, however, Weiss could feel her finish beginning to approach. She whimpered in frustration, she was so pent up and she still had another three minutes to go. She tried to focus on something, anything else to try to take her mind off the pleasure, but it was no use. Every time Weiss' mind would get lost in something else, Ruby would end up whispering softly about how good Weiss was doing, or how lovely she sounded. It always brought Weiss right back to the situation at hand, and she gave up on the idea entirely as the third minute rolled around.

Weiss let out a strained whine and dug her nails into Ruby's back. "R-Ruby I'm too close I-I can't"

The younger girl responded with a soft squeeze "I know you can make it, you're such a good girl. Just give me a few more minutes."

Ruby's soft praise helped Weiss focus, giving her just the encouragement she needed to keep it together.

Ruby continued to shower Weiss with praise, whispering softly in her ear as she held her. "You're doing great kitty, just a little bit more. I know you can do it. Good girl."

The words of assurance were enough to help Weiss last another minute, but she was practically shaking now. The vibrations inside her only furthered the pleasure of the intense buzzing on her aching nub. She was breathing hard, every little touch threatening to throw her over the edge.

" _Rubyyy_. I-I can't- _please_ slow it down, I can't take it any longer." Weiss pleaded

Ruby just kissed her softly on the cheek "Sorry love, you'll have to try harder than that, I know my kitty can do it."

"Ruby _please._ I think I'm gonna- _Mmm pleaase_ " Weiss groaned in desperation. She was so close to the edge, and she wanted so badly to please Ruby, but it was too much.

"You will _hold_ pet," Ruby said, her voice firm and commanding.

Weiss yelped and scrunched her eyes shut, using every inch of willpower she had to obey Ruby's command. It could only last so long, however, and with a brilliant burst of pleasure Weiss knew that she couldn't do it any longer.

"Ruby I- _Oh god_ -I'm sorry I can't-I can't-I'm gonna come- _Hnnn_ " Weiss moaned loudly

Ruby smiled at the white-haired beauty as she began to push over the point of no return "You made it ten seconds ago love, you can come now. Come for me pet."

With a sweet cry of ecstasy, Weiss clutched to her partner and lover for dear life, her hips rocking in an intense climax. She let out a squeal as Ruby softly grasped the toy, working it in and out of Weiss, creating delicious pressure on the girl's throbbing clit.

" _Oh God, Ruby. Ruby. Rubyyy."_ She moaned over and over. It felt like fireworks were going off in her head. Between the buzzing between her legs, the feeling of Ruby's arm around her, and the happy praise the short haired girl was showering her with, Weiss felt like her whole body was overloaded with pleasure.

Ruby buried her head in the shoulder of her climaxing partner, nibbling softly and whispering sweet words. She was so proud of her for being so obedient. After what felt like a blissful eternity Weiss came down from her high, and Ruby removed the toy from Weiss' sensitive center. As Weiss basked in the sweet afterglow of a job well done, Ruby's fingers gently caressed her inner thighs and core, sending a warm pleasure through Weiss' body and causing her to hum in content into their embrace.

Eventually Ruby wrapped both arms around the heiress, squeezing her tight and rubbing gentle circles on her back. "I love my kitty, she's so beautiful" Ruby whispered quietly. Weiss smiled and nuzzled affectionately into Ruby's neck, enjoying the gentle moment.

"Would you like your reward now?" Ruby asked quietly

Even though Weiss was a bit tired, she was far too excited about her reward to worry about it as she nodded into Ruby's neck.

"I thought so, how would you like it?" Ruby said, smiling wide.

"M-Mouth" Weiss said, blushing profusely

Ruby giggled, kissing Weiss on the cheek. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, but of course, it is your reward after all. You did do such a wonderful job"

As tempting as it was, Ruby didn't tease Weiss at all as she sunk between her legs, only stopping to give loving kisses to sensitive patches of the older girl's skin. Weiss moaned softly as she felt warm lips press to her center, brushing across the soft skin on their way to the glistening pearl. Ruby gently took the sensitive bud in-between her lips, rolling it between them ever so gently. Weiss responded generously to that action, calling Ruby's name softly, and giving an adorable jerk of her hips in pleasant surprise.

" _Rubyy._ " Weiss moaned in appreciation " _Closeer_." She wanted to feel Ruby against her, to feel close to the girl she loved so much.

On command Ruby wrapped her arms around her lover's thighs, pressing her face into the older girls heat. Weiss' taste and smell were perfect, and she basked in the realization that it was her's alone to enjoy.

" _Ohh Ruby_ " she moaned again "I _love_ you"

With a gentle pop, Ruby separated from Weiss' center briefly, beginning to place feather light licks over the swollen bud of pleasure at the top. Weiss sweet moan was music to Ruby's ears as she slowly rewarded her pet.

" _M-Moore_ " Weiss called softly, and Ruby obeyed, turning the tentative licks into firm strokes of her tongue, focusing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Weiss loved Ruby's rewards more than anything. When Ruby was rewarding her Weiss could ask for whatever she wanted, and Ruby would almost definitely oblige. It wasn't a relinquishment of control, rather a permission from Ruby for Weiss to control her own pleasure, to determine how and when she wanted to finish. Weiss clutched the pillow behind her and rocked her hips gently and in earnest. Ruby knew just how to work her, being gentle with the knowledge that Weiss was still sensitive.

" _Mmmm, Rubyy_ " Weiss moaned, and with every sweet word that left Weiss' lips Ruby felt as if she was being rewarded too.

" _Mooore_ " Weiss called out once again, and Ruby began softly suckling on the sensitive bud. She felt Weiss tense and groan instantly in response, the pleasure making her toes curl.

" _Oh Ruby, please don't stop, I'm getting cloose_ " Weiss whimpered

Ruby knew that Weiss didn't expect her to stop, but it was clearly a signal that she was lost in pleasure, unable to focus on anything except the desire for the feeling to never end. Ruby's thumbs brushed lovingly against Weiss' slender thighs as she brought the girl closer and closer to her finish. With a few more firm sucks from Ruby and desperate thrusts of Weiss' hips older girl's climax came to her, signified by the sinful moan that spilled from her throat.

Weiss felt as if she was in heaven, brought to a brilliant peak from Ruby's wonderful tongue. It was her reward and she was allowed to enjoy it every step of the way. She twitched and moaned happily as Ruby licked gently through her folds, savoring the taste while sending wonderful sensations through Weiss' body.

As Ruby continued to shower Weiss in love, laying a series of soft kisses on her thigh, she felt hands grip frantically at her shoulders and the girl above her whined "Rubyy."

Ruby smiled at the implication "You're so needy kitty, I'm coming." Ruby lifted herself back up to meet Weiss, and wrapped the older girl in her arms, kissing her neck tenderly. She curled around her and nuzzled into her neck, closing her eyes in content.

"I love you, Weiss, you're my sweet snow angel," Ruby whispered softly. She traced soft patterns over Weiss' stomach and arms, enjoying the chance to relax and show her exactly how much she was appreciated. Ruby gently removed the headband on Weiss' head, and thumbed at the collar, fiddling with the clasp.

Weiss whined in response and shook her head. "Keep it, it reminds me of how much you love me, you always take such good care of me"

Ruby smiled, Weiss' confession sending a warm, tingly feeling through Ruby's body. "Aww, you're too cute. Thank you for trusting me Weiss, I promise I'll love you forever."

Weiss sank deeper into Ruby's loving touch, basking in the gentle motions of Ruby's hand.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Ruby asked, just a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Weiss scoffed quietly "Of course I did Ruby, I got to enjoy one of my deepest fantasies with the woman I love more than anyone else. Even though you were in control of me I never doubted for one second that you loved me with all your heart, and it makes me feel so special."

Ruby smiled and nibbled at Weiss' neck, obviously happy with that answer. "You were such a good girl tonight I'm so proud of you. You're so hot when you're obedient, I love you."

Weiss just whined softly "I'm too tired to go again, so please don't tease me"

Ruby giggled once again "Okay okay, but no promises in the morning, it's too much fun"

Weiss let out a noise that sounded like approval and rested her hand on Ruby's her breath becoming shallow as sleep found them both.


End file.
